With the development of science and technology, intelligent automatic moving devices are increasingly well known. The automatic moving device can automatically perform related tasks according to preset procedures without manual operation and intervention. So, the automatic moving devices are widely used for industrial applications and house products, such as robots that perform all kinds of functions in industrial applications and in-house applications, such as products including lawn mowers, vacuum cleaners, etc. These intelligent automatic moving devices significantly save time, reduce labor intensity, thus improving the production efficiency and/or quality of life.
Automatic moving devices often use rechargeable battery packs as energy sources and can automatically return to their charging stations for charging. However, the battery pack may become damaged due to over-discharging. So, the energy for the automatic moving device of the battery pack is reduced to a relatively low preset level, but it starts the charging action of returning to the charging station when it does not reach the degree of over-discharging. The automatic moving device generally returns to the charging station before over-discharging. However, due to complicated environments in many working areas and some unexpected cases occurring in the working and returning, difficulties may occur when the automatic moving device returns to the charging station, leading it to continuous moving and damage due to battery pack over-discharging.
The other case is that some intermittent or seasonal working automatic moving devices can be used again after storing for a long time. For example, lawn mowers are often stored when they are not required for mowing in winter and are then used when the lawn is growing again in spring. In this case, the battery pack for automatic moving devices may be reduced to a very low energy level. This may be far less than the preset energy level at returning to charging. At this time, if the automatic moving device still performs the actions of search and returning to the charging station, it is also possible to become damaged due to over-discharging of the battery pack.